The Start of a New Era
by Charliepotter
Summary: Fred and George return to the Burrow after 6th year with plans for their new joke shop. But to make it work they have to go through a lot. Discontinued BC of OotP.
1. Realisation

Disclaimer: I and my friend Ashleigh do not own this. Fred, George and the rest of the characters all belong to the amazing J. K Rowling. I suppose we own the plot.  
  
Chapter One: Realisation  
  
"Money Money Money Money Money Money Money Money Mo-"  
  
"Fred! Would you put a cork in it you great prat!" George bellowed with amusement twinkling in his light blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry mate" replied Fred not meaning it at all.  
  
Fred had been singing this to himself ever since he and his twin brother had received one thousand galleons from their brothers' best friend Harry Potter the previous day. George however was laughing hysterically as the realization finally sunk in that they did actually have some money, for once in their poor lives.  
  
"Alright, I'll stop" said Fred "But first, can I just list off some of the things that I am planning to get with my money."  
  
"Like." George replied, hardly interested  
  
"Well! There's a car, and a new car I mean, with all those silly little muggle gadgets. And a NEW BROOM! Annnnnnnd..a..ummmm..well.GET THIS GEORGE, OUR OWN JOKE SHOP!"  
  
"Hang on a tic" put in George "We did promise Harry to get Ron some new dress robes"  
  
Both the twins laughed evilly at this, picturing Ron in some awfully brightly coloured robes with stripes and spots. Suddenly they realised that there was a loud thumping coming from the room next door.  
  
"Percy" muttered George "he's always so bloody grumpy, stupid git!"  
  
"Ha!" cut in Fred "you should have heard him yesterday evening! Going on about how he was made head of department, and when I told him that nobody cared he basically took my head off! Honestly, I was only speaking the truth!"  
  
Just then an insane grin came over George's extremely freckly face.  
  
"How 'bout we play a prank on him" he said smugly, still grinning in a very unbecoming way "we do have the money to invent something new and really nasty"  
  
"Yes, yes we do, by the way, I'm going to count it, make sure it's all there" Fred said slowly "you start thinking of some terrific Percy punishments"  
  
He then proceeded to reach down under his bed and pull out a heavy purple velvet bag full of gold galleons which he plonked down onto the bed right where Georges' foot was resting.  
  
"Ow, bloody hell Fred!" yelled George "there's a thousand frickin galleons in there if you haven't already noticed!"  
  
"Ah, but we don't know that for sure until we check" replied Fred tapping his nose knowingly.  
  
"Be quiet! We don't want anyone busting in on us" hissed George  
  
At that very moment their unlocked door was roughly pushed open and Ron Weasley walked into the room. Ron walked over to the bed, sat down and turned to Fred.  
  
"I'm bored"  
  
"Well congratulations" replied Fred sarcastically  
  
"Yes" said George "and if you haven't already noticed we are rather busy at this very moment in time so we would appreciate it if you buzzed off"  
  
Ron didn't seem to be listening  
  
"I'm bored and hungry" he said mournfully and pulled out a large sweet wrapped in shiny red paper from his pocket and started to unwrap it.  
  
"I wouldn't it that if I were you" George said mysteriously  
  
"Why not?" snapped Ron  
  
"'Cause it's probably Ton Tongue toffee" replied Fred looking up from his foot (he had been picking at it while waiting for Ron to leave)  
  
"It's not you know! I brought it at Honeydukes!"  
  
"Are you sure?" George questioned with a very knowledgeable look gracing his face.  
  
"Yeah I am" Ron said sounding anything but sure.  
  
"Well, go ahead and eat it then, if your so sure" Fred urged  
  
"I.I.I CANT NOW!" Roared Ron angrily, and he looked down at the pile of Gold resting neatly on Fred's bed. His jaw dropped.  
  
"You know Ron, you look a lot better with your mouth shut" Said Fred calmly.  
  
"Is that, is that. IS THAT HARRY'S MONEY?!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Shut up Ron! Do you want mum to hear?" snapped George "and for your big fat information, it is not Harry's money, it used to be but he gave it to us"  
  
"For the joke shop!" added Fred "and to get you some new robes.whoops"  
  
"You have Harry's money. I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO!" Ron said, hyperventilating slightly. He then changed his tone to a more interested one rather than accusing; "So, what are you going to do with it?"  
  
"We just said!" Fred said testily "You want me to spell it out? FOR.THE .JOKE.SHOP.OK?"  
  
"I thought you were joking moron! You don't have to be so edgey" retorted Ron  
  
"Well, now that you have realised that we are not joking, and that we have one thousand galleons and that we are planning to spend it on a joke shop."  
  
At this precise moment Mrs Weasley bustled her way into their room.  
  
"And just what are you boys doing up here!!!??? I've been hearing shouting for a while now and then when I call you to dinner there's no answer!"  
  
"Sorry mum" Fred replied jovially "We were, erm, just, just.telling Ron here all about the OWL's. Yes, that's it! The OWL's! Right Ron?"  
  
"Ah yes! Of.Of course, that's it! Yes, fired and George were just telling me that I should study hard and.and.umm.so as not to end up with the type of results that they got! Yep! That's it." Ron said sounding Flustered.  
  
"Yes, well I should that you'd get more OWL's than these two, the only thing they get a lot of are detentions and owls home telling me of what they've done".  
  
"Mmmm, sorry 'bout that mum, wont happen this year, this year you'll get a whole lot of Hogwarts toilet seats sent home!" Fred said earnestly.  
  
"You better not Fred! You better work a lot harder this year! I expect top grades from both of you this year, and no buts!"  
  
"Oh but mum, we have so much more important things to work on!"  
  
"Oh really? Like what?"  
  
"Ah, Looking after ickle Ronniekins here! Him and Harry and Hermione and Ginny" George said ruffling Ron's hair a little harder than necessary.  
  
"Well, that is a good reason, but I still want you boys working hard. Now come down to dinner."  
  
"Right Mum, Of course we'll work hard"  
  
"Yeah, on making our jokes shop work" Fred whispered to his brother.  
  
They both snickered and started down the stairs to dinner. 


	2. Getting a Place

Disclaimer: You know how it goes, I don't own anything but I wish I did. It all belongs to Mrs (I am very rich) Rowling.  
  
Ashleigh: Thanks for the review! It's great to hear feedback!  
  
Scooterbug8515: This is definitely going to be a big story, don't worry. Anyways, thanks for the review!  
  
James: Ha ha! Thanks James! I really appreciate the kind words but you have to thank my friend Ash as well because she is co-writing this!  
  
Chapter 2 - Getting a Place  
  
"Boys'! Get up! We're leaving for Diagon Alley in 15 minutes!! Up Up UP!" Molly Weasley, the head of the Weasely household came barging in to the twins' room.  
  
It had been around a month since Fred and George had received the money for their joke shop from Harry and their preparations for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were coming along nicely. They had already invented a few extra prank sweets including Leaf Lollies which turned you into a shrub for a couple of minutes, Booga Bonbons which look like normal candy but when you eat them they make your nose run really badly for an hour, Snake Snacks that make your stomach feel like it's crawling with snakes, Jumping Jubes that make you jump in circles until you feel sick, Mysterious Musksticks which come in lots of different flavours including mouldy socks, Sherburp; sherbet that makes you burp, Gummy Bears which when eaten made the consumer loose all their teeth of a short period of time, Jam Tarts that dress up the person who eats them in tarty clothes for 5 minutes, Aptitude sweets that give you special abilities for an hour at a time, like being able to fly, or talk in any accent or speaking incredibly fast, and heaps of other crazy things.  
  
The twins shot up in their beds and started to scurry around trying to get dressed. They had been waiting to go to Diagon Alley so they could visit Lacasayel Negocio's real-estate (A/N La casa y el Negocio means "house and business" in Spanish) to look for somewhere to set up shop. They were thinking that Hogsmeade might be a good place to arrange their first shop of what they hoped to be many.  
  
"George! George! I can't find any socks!!!"  
  
"Use some of mine then!"  
  
"You don't have any either!"  
  
"What!? Who's stolen all our socks?"  
  
"I don't know! But it's not good for us; maybe we should ask Ron for some?"  
  
"Ron? But Ron's feet are huge! His socks would never fit us!"  
  
Just then Ron burst in yelling about how his socks had been stolen and whoever did it had better give them back pronto.  
  
"What! Your's too? What's going on!" asked Fred in confusion.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me Fred Weasley! I know you have them! And if you don't give me my bloody socks back I'll tell mum about Harry's money" Ron replied sounding furious.  
  
"No! No, you can't do that! Can't you see? We're victims too! Somebody has stolen our socks as well!" George protested.  
  
"Right, well I say we find out whoever did it and pay them back big time" suggested Fred.  
  
"Agreed"  
  
"Yep"  
  
So Fred, George and Ron set off to find whoever had stolen their precious socks. After a while they came to Ginny's room, they new that she was down stairs with Mrs Weasley so the quietly eased open her door and peeked into her room. What they found made their jaws drop; it seemed the little Ginny had stolen every single pair of the Weasley twins and Ron's socks.  
  
"Why that little rat! When I get my hands on her I'll." George muttered angrily whilst gathering up his missing sock, he stopped however when he saw a small pair of feet step into the room.  
  
"Yes dear brother, you were saying?"  
  
"Ginny! How dare you steal our socks! Whatever possessed you?" yellow George in outrage  
  
"Well, let me see; maybe it was the fact that I seem to be the test subject for all your new pranks, or maybe it's the incessant teasing about my crush on Harry, or maybe it's because you always treat me like a child. I really don't know, take your pick" she replied smiling all the while.  
  
"Well! I never! Humph! Come on Fred, Ron, its obvious the little sock stealer doesn't want us here!" and with that the three boys left Ginny's room.  
  
After a hurried breakfast and a dizzying floo ride later, the Weasleys' arrived in The Leaky Cauldron. Mrs Weasley instructed that they should all meet up at 3:00 pm back at the Leaky Cauldrons' main fireplace. So the twins set off in search off in search the real-estate agents to find their perfect shop.  
  
"Come on George! This way, ah ha! There it is1 let's go inside" Fred said excitedly  
  
"Right right, I'm coming I'm coming"  
  
They stepped inside the nice clean bright orange shop and walked up to the display cases that showed different buildings available to buy.  
  
"Wow George! Look at this1" Said Fred.  
  
He was pointing to a picture of a small building in the centre of Hogsmeade.  
  
"I wonder why it's for sale, it looks perfect to me" George questioned  
  
"Hmmm, it doesn't say, but the building looks great to me, I wonder how much it is?" Fred Replied  
  
"Let's go check then" George said  
  
They walked up to the counter and tapped the bell. A tall lanky man walked out from the back of the shop.  
  
"How may I help you gentlemen?" he asked  
  
"Are you Mr Negocio?" Said George  
  
"Yes, that's me, now what can I do for you?" the man asked again  
  
"Well, my brother and I were looking for a small building to set up our new shop in, perhaps in Hogsmeade" Fred replied.  
  
"Has anything taken your interest?"  
  
"Yes, we found a small shop in the centre of town but we were wondering who owned it before hand?" George answered  
  
"Ah, that would be Mr Ludo Bagman, he was forced to sell it in order to try and make up some of his gambling debts. I do believe that it's selling very cheaply"  
  
"Really, how cheap?" Fred inquired  
  
"I should say around 700 Galleons" the man responded  
  
"Oh that's great! Fred my dear brother, I say we take it!"  
  
"I quite agree old chap, it is a simply spiffing building now isn't it?"  
  
"Oh yes, now let's buy this thing already!"  
  
"And may I inquire on how you are to pay for this?" Mr Negocio asked  
  
"With this of course" George said bringing out the bag of gold.  
  
"And how much is in there?" "One thousand Galleons" replied George  
  
"Wonderful, I'll just get the papers for you to sign"  
  
Mr Negocio walked back into the rear of the shop to retrieve the necessary paper work. Around half an hour later the twins emerged from Lacasayel Negocio's real-estate with broad grins gracing their freckly faces.  
  
"George old boy, I do believe this will be one eventful year" said Fred still grinning like a fool.  
  
And with that they began making there way through the crowded street to the Leaky Cauldron. 


	3. Back to School

Disclaimer: My wonderful friend Ash and I unfortunately do not own Fred and George, although, we'd be willing to buy them, but I don't think we have the money. Oh well, you win some you lose some.  
  
Ashleigh: Thanks again for reviewing, we really appreciate it. And as you can see, we are continuing.  
  
Scooterbug8515: Voila! The next chapter is here! Thank you very much (this quote is curtesy of Mr Elvis A Presley) for the review.  
  
Leona-da-Quirm: Glad you're enjoying it. Sorry about the punctuation, I don't have anyone to proof read for me so it's a bit dodgy.  
  
Ellie: Ha ha ha! Yes Ellie, you are our biggest fan! I'll see you at school.  
  
GUESS WHO IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!: OK OK, I'm writing more, sheesh Annabel!  
  
molassesturtle: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story! I hope you keep reading!  
  
ash(aka george): George, thanks for the review man!  
  
Chapter Three: Back to School  
  
It was early in the morning on the 1st of September 1995. Out in the English country side there was a very strange looking house. Chickens were grazing around outside and the house itself looked like it was held together by magic, which no doubt it was. On one of the many floors in one of the many rooms there were two twin red head boys, sleeping peacefully, well, not for long.  
  
*BANG!*  
  
"ARGH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" George yelled as he tumbled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud.  
  
"Um, I think I know. Apparently I drooled on a filibusters' no heat wet start firework and it exploded, that's never happened before" Fred replied.  
  
"Yeh, well make sure it doesn't happen again!" snapped George  
  
"Well someone's in a mood!" Fred chuckled  
  
"Am not!! I'm just tired, that's all, just tired" came the irritated reply from George as he walked out of their room into the bathroom. He shut the door with a loud bang.  
  
"Are too" Fred said quietly.  
  
********** It took Fred and George around half an hour to get dressed and toddle off down to breakfast. When they arrived there Mrs Weasley was fussing around in the kitchen trying to make breakfast for everyone. Of course, there wasn't nearly as many people as there had been last year. This year only Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Mrs Weasley were at home at this time. The rest were off at work, trying to sort out the Voldemort fiasco. Harry and Hermione had not come to stay this summer for various reasons, Harry wasn't aloud to leave his families home on the orders of both Dumbledore and the Dursley's themselves. Hermione however, much to Ron's disgust, had gone to visit Vicktor Krum in Bulgaria for the entire summer.  
  
After the twins had finished their breakfast they went upstairs to fetch their trunks.  
  
When all the trunks were loaded into the taxi Mrs Weasley had ordered to take Ron, the twins and Ginny to the station, they kissed Mrs Weasley and got in the car.  
  
"Be good boys! This is your last year! Look after Ron and Ginny! And if I get any owl's home about your behaviour I'll be very disappointed" She yelled as the taxi pulled out of the driveway.  
  
The ride to Kings Cross was quite uneventful if you didn't count pigwidgeon escaping from his cage and flying madly around the taxi. They got out of the taxi at about 10:40, grabbed some trolleys and made their way to platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Right Ginny, you go first" said George in a surprisingly responsible voice.  
  
"Ok, you next Ron"  
  
"Fred, my dear brother, after you"  
  
"And now me!"  
  
George ran through the barrier onto the platform. The scarlet steam engine was billowing smoke into the clear morning air. He made his way over to where Fred and the rest of the Weasley's were standing.  
  
"Hey Fred, have you seen Harry or Hermione yet?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nup, sorry mate, you'll have to wait just that little bit longer to see your girlfriend" Fred replied.  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Ron bellowed  
  
"Who's not your girlfriend?" came a soft voice from behind all the Weasley's.  
  
"Hermione! Oh, err, um. . . no one, that is umm, that was, err Fred and George, just err, messing with my head" Ron stammered, turning red.  
  
Fred and George where cracking up silently at this exchange. George going as far as rolling around on the platform floor.  
  
"George Weasley! Would you get up off the floor and help us with our trunks already?!" a loud voice shattered through Fred and Georges' mirth.  
  
"Alicia? Wow! You look great! What'd you do to your hair?" Now, it was Georges turn to blush.  
  
"Oh you noticed! Yeh, I got it cut just the other day. What do you think?"  
  
"I love it!" George replied eagerly while Fred sniggered in the background.  
  
Just then Fred spotted his girlfriend Angelina Johnson walking towards them. Angelina was a tall dark skinned girl who played chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
"Fred! Will you hurry up and get Alicia's and my trunks on the train already? You to George Weasley!"  
  
"Right away ma'am "  
  
George and Fred then proceeded to load Angelina and Alicia's trunks onto the train. After that the twins went off to find a compartment. They weren't going to sit with their best friend Lee Jordon this year because they had heard that he was going to be late coming to Hogwarts this year. Apparently he had been in Sydney, Australia for the whole summer, and wasn't due to arrive back until the 3rd.  
  
They found an empty compartment towards the back of the train and Fred whipped out their notebook.  
  
"Right, so we've developed a lot of prank sweets but we still need to get to work on more actual pranking materials, I was thinking of something along the lines of hats that stick to your head and sing annoying songs into your ears for hours on end. Would be a great way to send someone mad don't you think?"  
  
"Hmmm, does sound annoying, definitely something I'd love to try on Snape" George agreed.  
  
"Right, so I'll jot that down then. . ."  
  
Suddenly the door to their compartment was pushed open and Ron and Hermione appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Can we sit here? We can't find a compartment that's empty" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure, but where's Harry? The train's just about to leave." Fred replied  
  
"We don't know, he hasn't arrived yet, and neither of us has seen him for the whole summer, god! I've only got one letter from him too. He said something about being moved to a safe place and that Dumbledore says not to contact him. He didn't even meet us in Diagon Alley" Hermione sounded worried.  
  
"A safe place? Well, where's safer than Hogwarts?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Maybe he is at Hogwarts, we'll just have to wait and see wont we?"  
  
"I s'pose so, but what if he's in danger?"  
  
"It's ok Hermione, I don't reckon Dumbledore would let any harm come to Harry" Fred said this in such a compassionate way that it sounded odd coming from his cheeky freckly face.  
  
The train jerked suddenly and started to slowly pull away from the station. It gathered speed rapidly until the station was out of view.  
  
"Well, I have the feeling that this is going to be a very eventful last year for us George"  
  
"I agree, but I also think that we're not going to be the only people who have an eventful year"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right, well, we'll just have to wait and see wont we?"  
  
"We certainly shall. Now, who's for a game of exploding snap?" 


End file.
